


Down

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost of a story from ff.net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written as a reaction to someone talking about Mike waking up at Harvey's with a leash around his neck. Harvey/Mike with them exploring a D/s relationship. Slight allusions to puppy play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

When Mike woke up naked on the floor of an unfamiliar apartment with no memory of how he got there, he tried not to panic. He did well, until he moved and felt something around his neck. He was naked on the floor, god knows where with a leash around his neck.

He looked around quickly, without getting up because everything ached. He could see a few things from where he was (beside the couch, on some kind of blanket): expensive furniture, floor to ceiling windows and... balls. Signed balls. He was at Harvey's.

It took him less than three seconds from waking up to recognise where he was but his head still felt groggy. It took another five seconds for the rest of his memory to catch up with him. Today was the day after his birthday. He'd spent the morning visiting Gram, the afternoon having lunch with Harvey and the evening a little depressed that he wasn't able to hang out with Trevor like usual. That's why, with the knowledge that he'd already seen Harvey and they'd been drug tested earlier that week, he'd gone out and gotten himself some weed. Getting high alone was only a little less pathetic than getting upset that he had no friends to get high with.

He had been thirty minutes into  _Mars Attacks!_ when there was a knock at the door. Mike remembered turning the television off quickly and pretending not to be in but then Harvey at called out through the door.

"Mike, I know you're in there. I can smell the pot from out here.  _Let me in."_

So Mike had let him in and stood there, ready to get fired. Instead, he had ended up where he was now.

It wasn't the first time they'd moved into dom/sub territory, hell their whole working relationship pretty much revolved around it, but it was the first time they'd outright acted on it.

 

*

 

When Mike first met Harvey, that day he'd barely escaped the police, he knew instantly that he was a powerful man. After the first week of working for him, he was certain that Harvey knew it too and that he knew how to use it. Mike didn't mind, if that's what it took to be as impressive as Harvey undoubtedly was, he was fine with his boss's slight control issue. He had to admit that he liked it when he pulled rank on someone for his sake and, well... there was something about being the associate of the best closer in the city that appealed to Mike. It made him feel important by association. It made him feel protected.

The first time Mike felt more than just admiration for Harvey was when Louis had asked him to get high with a client. Harvey had known immediately. Mike had been in his office when Harvey had ordered him to look at him and he had. He could see the disappointment in his eyes but all Mike could think was how attractive the man in front of him was. Yes, it was obvious, Mike had always known that Harvey was an attractive man, but it had never really meant much to him before. Now though, when he was this close, when Harvey was making him look at him, it definitely meant something. It wasn't until he got home and the pot wore off that he really thought about it and realised it might be a little weird that he liked it when Harvey told him what to do.

The second time was Trevor's fault. After bailing him out of jail, Mike had started to worry when he couldn't get hold of him. When he had finally called him back, Mike had been ready to jump down his throat about never being reliable but then he'd stopped mid sentence. The voice on the phone hadn't been Trevor's.

Harvey had been angry because he'd walked out of court to answer the phone but Mike hadn't had time for that. He'd shrugged off his questions and had tried to get away but Harvey had stopped him, placing his hands on his chest , just like that, Mike had been still. For a second, he hadn't even remembered why he'd been trying to get away, but then Harvey had made him explain. He'd told him about Trevor, about how he was being held hostage. He'd expected a disapproving look, at very least, not Harvey's hands lingering on his chest. He hadn't expect him to help, either, but he had.

He wished he'd gotten to see it, but just the knowledge of what Harvey had done for him had been enough. He'd taken on drug dealers for him. He'd protected him when he'd needed it and that was amazing.

The third time, well that was different. They'd been for a drink or two at a bar two rungs down from what Harvey was used to but at least three higher than Mike's usual. It had been when they were outside, on the pavement and Harvey was phoning Ray to pick them up. The bar was only ten minutes from his apartment and Mike had been trying to insist on walking.

It had started off fine. Sure, Mike was more than just a little attracted to his boss now but he could control himself. Then Harvey had stepped forwards, right into his personal space, like he did when he wanted to make a point. He had been smiling, though and Mike had shuddered slightly as Harvey placed his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Mike, I'm not letting you walk back alone when you've been drinking," Harvey had said "and I'm not walking you back myself."

"I'm not a child, Harvey. This area isn't that bad."

"I wont take no for an answer. You're mine – my associate and I can't afford to lose you."

Mike had been speechless, Harvey probably hadn't meant to call him  _his_ , but he'd liked it. The ride home had been tense but Harvey seemed to have forgotten everything the next day. Mike hadn't. Mike couldn't think about much else. He liked to be connected to Harvey in any way he could, he was beyond proud to work for him. He liked the way his hand would slip across his back, almost possessively when he needed direction.

Mike found it hard to keep his mind on the job when Harvey couldn't keep his hands to himself. He didn't want to read into it, Harvey was probably just a physical person, he didn't need wishful thinking to complicate this more.

Working with Harvey had been difficult. Sometimes, he would ask him to do things that Mike knew weren't part of his job. Mike didn't care. Some days, all he cared about was pleasing Harvey and he didn't even know why

When Harvey had demanded to be let into his apartment on his birthday, Mike had wanted to open his window to let the smell out but there wasn't much point if he already knew. He stood up and opened the door. Harvey had moved inside, all but pushing Mike back and he'd just looked at him.

"Harvey, I-"

"Don't." Harvey had cut in. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me, Mike. What should I do?"

Mike probably would have just apologised again if he hadn't been high.

"I don't... Maybe you should discipline me."

The moment he'd said it, he wanted to run. What the fuck? Why had he just said that? Probably because it was what he wanted. He'd felt like an idiot. He'd felt like he'd failed him and he needed to make up for it. If Harvey praising him made him feel on top of the world, failing him... it was the worst feeling Mike had felt in a long time.

Harvey had just stepped forwards.

"You think you could handle that?"

"Wh-what?" Why was Harvey even humouring him?

"Do you think you could handle me disciplining you? I don't."

Mike had stuttered before telling Harvey that he wanted to try and that was it. Harvey had stepped back and told him to follow him, so he had. He hadn't questioned it, he hadn't needed to. Suddenly, he had felt sober, more alert than he'd ever been. They'd taken a cab back to Harvey's in silence.

When they'd gotten back to Harvey's apartment, Mike had just stared at the place. It was amazing but that shouldn't have been a surprise. Everything about Harvey and his life was perfect.

"Do you know what you're asking for?" Harvey had asked.

"What do you mean?"

"This. The discipline. Do you fully understand what this means?"

"I- I'm not sure. I just..."

"You feel like it's something you need? You've failed and you need to fix that so... you can be good for me again?"

Harvey's voice had gotten deeper as he spoke. How could he have known?

"I... yes. How did you know?"

"I told you before, I read people. This..." Harvey had gestured vaguely around and Mike hadn't been quite sure what he was indicating, "I might be a little experienced in certain sexual relationships."

"So what, you can read it in me?"

"Mike, you're a textbook submissive," Harvey had said. When Mike had just looked confused at him, he'd elaborated. "Always getting into trouble, usually not your own. Inability to cut off old ties because you get too attached. Constant need for approval... I could go on."

"Oh." Mike hadn't been able to keep the disappointment from his voice. Those didn't sound like good things.

"It's not a weakness. We all have bad points. All of us. Yours just mean you need to find the right person to trust."

"Really?"

Harvey had just nodded, before sitting down on his couch, gesturing for Mike to do the same.

"I'm not going to be able to do anything with you tonight," Harvey had said. Mike had wanted to protest but had stopped when he held up his hand. "Mike, you're high. You can't make any decisions and you shouldn't enter into something like this without a serious conversation."

"I'm not high. It's faded."

"You've been smoking, I can't be sure."

"Please, Harvey," Mike had begged. Harvey had straightened up at his words and Mike had had to force himself not to do it again. He hadn't wanted to push it too far.

"Not tonight. I want you to prove to me that this is actually what you want."

Mike had been ready. He'd do anything. He hadn't really realised how much he wanted this until he thought it was actually possible. Harvey had been sitting there just looking at him hungrily and he'd wanted to prove himself.

"I do. What do you need me to do?" he'd asked.

"Get on the floor. There." Harvey had motioned to a spot on the floor and Mike had done as he was told. He'd knelt in front of him and had tried not to get overwhelmed. He'd been surprised at how the feeling of Harvey looking over him made his pulse quicken.

"You can stay there. If you can stay, proving to me you want this, I'll think about it," Harvey had said.

Mike had wanted to ask how long he'd have to stay there but then he'd seen the way Harvey was looking at him. He'd remembered the few times Harvey had likened him to a puppy, the way he'd acted like he needed training and the way his eyes had darkened when he'd said it. Maybe Harvey wanted this just as much as he did.

Mike had stayed still, waiting and watching Harvey read through a file. He'd tried not to stare but Harvey was the embodiment of perfection, down to the crisp, uninterrupted line of his suit. After what had felt like ages, Harvey had put down his file.

"You're serious about this then?" he'd asked.

"Yes. Very."

"Okay. Test number two. Strip."

"What?"

"Take off your clothes for me. If you wont do that, how will you be able to handle everything else?"

Harvey had stood up and walked out of the room. Mike hadn't known what to do so he'd decided to just... do it. He'd thought he would have been more self conscious but he'd needed Harvey and it had looked like this was the one way to get him.

He'd folded his clothes in a pile beside him and knelt back down. When Harvey had returned, Mike had nearly done a double take.

"I'm impressed, Rookie. I didn't actually expect you to do that," Harvey had said, smirking as he'd walked towards him. "Now, how about this?"

Harvey had held out the object he'd obviously retrieved from his bedroom. A leash. Mike had just stared at it before looking up at Harvey and nodding.

"Yes? What are you saying yes to? Are you saying I can put this on you?" Harvey had asked.

"If it'll prove that I'm serious, you can do anything to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Harvey, I want this."

Harvey had just smirked and crouched down beside him, fastening the collar around his neck. As he'd stood up, he had touched the edge of the collar, trailing his fingertips along the soft skin of Mike's neck.

"Are you okay?" he'd asked, surprisingly tenderly. "Do you need a drink or anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Harvey had walked back into his bedroom and returned with two blankets, one much larger than the other. He'd folded the larger one over twice and placed it on the floor next to Mike. He'd picked up the end of the leash and tugged lightly, which Mike had taken as a cue to move. He'd crawled slowly, positioning himself on the blanket.

"Thank you," he had said quietly, looking up at Harvey. The blanket had been soft against his bare legs and Harvey had smiled before returning to the couch. He'd resumed his reading of the file, this time keeping hold of the leash. Mike hadn't really noticed his hands before, but then, he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off them. Occasionally, Harvey's eyes had left the paper for a few seconds. Mike had blushed slightly, trying not to stare at Harvey's very visible erection

"I'm going to have to go to bed, Mike," Harvey had said, after looking at the clock. "I have to be at the gym tomorrow morning. You can leave if you want. If you decide to stay, you can use the other blanket."

"Okay."

"I wont lie, Mike, I don't expect you to be here tomorrow. You've done well tonight and maybe I'll think about it. We'll have to talk about it but I really don't think you can handle what you're asking for," he'd said. "In case you do stay, getting up to use the bathroom is fine. Same goes for food and drink. You don't have to do this. You've been sitting in the same spot all night, you can count that as punishment enough."

Mike had just nodded. He'd watched as Harvey had walked away, pulling the second blanket over himself as he'd tried to get comfortable on the floor.

 

*

 

Mike leant forwards to see the clock on the wall, it was almost noon. He hadn't woken up when Harvey had left for the gym and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. He knew that he could move without Harvey even knowing but that wasn't the point. He wanted to stay where he'd told him to.

He let his mind wander, to think about Harvey at the gym. He wondered exactly what he did there. Mike didn't know how long Harvey had been gone but he was starting to get kind of hungry. He'd gotten up once to get a drink and use the bathroom (at the same time to minimise his time away from the blankets) but he didn't trust himself to make food in Harvey's kitchen. He was debating getting up to try anyway when Harvey walked through the door, gym bag slung over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'm impressed," he said as he walked towards Mike. "Fuck, you look good like that."

Mike just stared at him. He was wearing a loose white tshirt and shorts and he still somehow seemed perfect. He took his chance to drink in every inch of skin he could see. Harvey reached down to remove the collar, giving Mike a small smile before he walked into another room. Mike could hear clinking and the running of water. Maybe Harvey didn't like showering at the gym. When he returned, Mike was surprised to see that his hair was still dry. He walked towards Mike and smiled, a warm, genuine smile before he crouched down and lifted him up, forcing him to throw his arms around Harvey's neck to keep him steady.

"What are you-" Mike started to ask.

"Shh, it's alright," Harvey said and his words washed over Mike like warm water. "You did good, kid. I really didn't expect you to still be here. I... I've wanted you for a long time, but I didn't trust myself with you. I didn't want to corrupt you."

"But what? Now you've realised I'm screwed up already?" Mike asked, grinning as Harvey carried him through to the bathroom. The tub was half full of water and only then did Mike realise that Harvey had been running him a bath.

"You're not screwed up, kid. There's nothing wrong with you. Did you eat?"

Mike shook his head, realising that that might have been a bad thing. He explained that he was about to get something when Harvey returned as he was lowered into the water. It wasn't until the warmth enveloped him that he realised how sore his legs and back were.

"You like pizza, right?" Harvey asked, taking a cup from the side and pouring some of the water onto Mike's hair. He nodded simply, not able to focus on much but Harvey, the way his touch was gentle, caring. He hadn't been taken care of like this for... a long time.

After his bath, Mike sat on the couch (Harvey had insisted that he sit there, not the floor, so they could talk after they'd eaten) with a towel wrapped around him and a pizza box on his lap. He wasn't really sure what there was to discuss, but Harvey was pretty adamant that they had to have a long talk before taking this any further.

"So, have you done anything like this before?" Harvey asked him after they'd finished.

"No... not really. I guess..." Mike thought quickly. He didn't want to sound stupid. He might have had a suspicion that he'd like things like this, after a few experimentations with previous relationships, but no, he'd never waited on his knees for someone like that. "I've sort of been tied up and things before."

"Okay, but you've never entered into anything serious like this? You've never had to have safe words or anything more than... I assume the light bondage was just something you thought might be fun?"

Mike nodded. "I don't... Have you done this sort of thing before, then?" He knew the answer, it was obvious from everything that had happened already, from what Harvey had said and done but Mike wanted to know more.

"Yes. Not in a while, but yes. Now, I'm going to give you a book and I want you to read it. You don't have to read the whole thing, I'm going to mark some pages for you and you can look at anything else that you feel is relevant to you," he said. "I don't want you looking things up online and getting stupid ideas. Hollywood and the like has made this something full of misconceptions so I need to make sure you know what you're doing first."

Harvey walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book with nothing written on the spine. It was small but well read and Mike watched him as he placed post-it notes on a few of the pages. When Harvey handed it to him, he opened it immediately.

"No, no, I want you to take it home. I want you to go home now, relax, read as much as you like and then come into work like normal tomorrow. We can go out after, for a drink somewhere quiet. We can discuss it there."

"I thought we were talking about it now."

"We will, a little, but we can't discuss everything before you know all of the facts," Harvey said. "Mike, look at me."

He did. He couldn't ignore the way Harvey licked his lips when he followed his simple order.

"This is serious, okay? This is something I need you to understand before you even think about doing it. If you... if you're going to let me control you – yes,  _let_  me," Harvey added when Mike looked confused, not really thinking Harvey ever needed permission for anything. "I need you to understand what it means. That's something in particular you need to understand. The power always resides with the sub in these sorts of relationships. Think about it, we'd be playing with... using your free will. You would be choosing to hand it over to me and without that, there would be nothing and that is why you would be the one with the power. Your body, your free will, that's something you can take back any time you wish. Do you understand?"

Mike thought about what he was saying and it made sense. He nodded.

"I need you to know that there isn't anything wrong with needing something like this, either, Mike. It doesn't make you weak or any less in control of your life. You would be choosing to give up control and if anything, that makes you stronger than most people. Being able to trust someone else like that, with everything, it isn't easy."

"Okay, I understand."

There was something about the way that Harvey was speaking, it was like those rare times he seemed to care about a client. When he dropped him off back at his apartment with the book and the most genuine smile Mike had ever seen on him, he realised that it made sense if he thought about what Harvey had said, how he had talked about Mike giving up control. He had sounded almost in awe of it and if that was how he looked at it, it made sense for him to want to care about someone willing to do that for him.

He read the book, cover to cover. He read up on the meaning behind dom/sub relationships, the different ways they interact (from light power play to scenes and then heavier, 24/7 relationships). He read about ownership and collaring, about aftercare (which Mike was still a little surprised Harvey had marked specially) and everything else that book had to offer.

What with the reading, thinking of everything in terms of relationships and being desperate to just be around Harvey for so long, it was sometimes easy to forget the sexual aspects of this whole thing. Then he started to think about it, about the fact that Harvey was actually going to do this with him and the thought alone was overwhelming. Just kneeling for him, despite the confusion he'd felt, that had been intense. The way Harvey had looked at him, the thought of him touching him instead of just watching... the was definitely something Mike wanted. He sent Harvey a quick text, hoping he was still awake:

Finished book, understand everything. Still want it.

It didn't take long for Harvey to phone him.

"I forget how quickly you read," he said.

"I'm sure you know that speed doesn't affect my attention to detail, either."

"But you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Fuck, Mike. You don't know how much I've wanted this. It's bad enough having you practically belong to me at work... You can come by tomorrow evening, we can set some ground rules and take it from there."

"Okay."

"You should get some sleep now, though, it's late and you couldn't have slept well last night," Harvey said. "Do me a favour, though."

"Anything," Mike said, making sure to sound like he meant it, because he did. He really did.

"I don't want you coming between now and tomorrow evening. If we're doing this, you don't get to without me, okay?"

Mike tried not to whimper into the phone as he heard those words, his cock betraying him by hardening almost instantly. "Um, okay. Yes."

"Good boy."

Mike shuddered at his words wanting to reach down and stroke himself through his jeans but he didn't. Harvey didn't want him to. He hung up his phone and put the book down carefully. It was late and ever since Harvey had mentioned it, he'd realised he was tired. He peeled his clothes off, trying not to think about how comfortable he had been to be naked in front of Harvey. He couldn't think about it, not now. He willed his erection to go away as he closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. It didn't take as long as he'd expected.

The next morning was strange. Harvey rolled his eyes when Mike gave him back the book in his office. Mike realised he probably shouldn't have brought it in to work with him but Harvey didn't say anything. They continued like everything was normal, Harvey had meetings for most of the day and Mike had mountains of paperwork to proof. The few times they actually saw each other were a little tense and Mike was sure Donna had noticed something.

At six, Harvey walked through the office smiling like he only did when he'd won and had a chance to brag about it.

"Ready to go?" he asked, leaning over Mike's cubicle wall like he didn't care if anyone noticed.

"You're in a good mood," Mike replied as he finished up, capping his pens and scooping everything up in to a drawer. "what did you win?"

"Don't make me say  _you_ , because I will."

Mike didn't blush, he definitely didn't, not even a little.

"So on the phone you said I could come back to yours but before that you said drinks, so where are we going to go?"

"Well, I think that's up to you. We can go and drink and talk and then I can drop you home. Or we can go back to yours now, get a change of clothes and then go back to mine... to talk."

"I-I think we should go back to yours," Mike said, looking around quickly. Harvey had barely lowered his voice.

When they were back in Harvey's apartment with a spare suit from Mike's, they sat down. Mike hoped it would be quick, he was finding it hard to not just drop at Harvey's feet. There had been a few times today when Harvey had looked like he was going to touch him but he'd held back for once and now, his touch was all Mike wanted.

"So, you read the book? Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, I don't think so."

"Okay, well I need to know what it is you want from me. What exactly are you interested in?"

Mike hadn't expected that. He hadn't thought about what he wanted. He didn't really know.

"I just... you? I like it when you're forceful with me, I think."

"Right... so how about this? We're going to need a safeword. I'll go gentle with you and you tell me if something makes you uncomfortable and you want to stop, sound okay?"

Hearing him talk about it was making Mike picture too many things. The idea of Harvey pushing him, working out what he liked and didn't like (although from experience, he knew that he'd probably like most things), well, he was starting to get hard already.

"Okay, what shall we use for the word?"

"Well, I was thinking we should have two. One to stop, stop completely and talk about what was wrong, the other to just tell me you're uncomfortable with the way I'm taking it but to keep going in another direction."

"Okay. What do you usually use?"

"Well I'd usually leave it up to you to decide what you want to use, but if you can't think of anything, you can always use red, amber, green."

"What's green for? If I like it?"

"Well yes, but let's just keep it to amber and red. You don't need to tell me if you like it."

"Okay, can we start now? I mean... are we going to?"

"If that's what you want. How did you feel about what I asked you to do before?"

"You mean waiting? On the floor? I... It felt like you were watching me, I liked that."

"Okay, so I want you to get back down there. Strip first."

Mike stood up and started to undress, keeping his eyes down. He could feel Harvey watching him as he shed each layer. He looked up as he lowered to the floor, watching the way Harvey's eyes followed him.

"You know, Mike, I've thought about this a lot," Harvey said, as sat forwards slightly.

"Really? Us doing something in general or... this?" Mike asked, grinning.

"How could I not think about this when you're just so naturally obedient?"

"I have to be Harvey, you're my boss."

"That's all it is then? Are you saying you don't enjoy it?"

Mike dropped his eyes to the floor, feeling his cheeks flush. He didn't need to be embarrassed, but he couldn't help it.

"Answer me. You enjoy doing what I ask you to, don't you."

"Yes."

"When I ask you a question, when you address me, I would like you to use my name."

"Yes... Harvey."

"Good boy. Come here."

Mike moved towards him, crawling forwards. He stopped as he reached his feet but Harvey motioned for him to keep going with one hand and Mike obeyed. Harvey opened his legs and Mike ended up with his chin hovering just a little above his crotch, yet again feeling like the puppy he was often compared to. Harvey's fingers running through his hair didn't stop that, although he thought he quite liked it.

"You look like you were made to be on your knees for me," Harvey said, his voice barely more than a growl.

Mike wished he could see himself, he wanted to see what he looked like between Harvey's legs. From here, it was hard not to stare at the bulge in Harvey's pants. Mike wondered if he was allowed to ask Harvey to let him suck it. Instead, he took initiative and just nudged at it gently with his nose. Harvey breathed in deeply before slipping a finger under his chin and lifting his face upwards.

"None of that, now. You need to learn some control. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Harvey," Mike said.

He kept his head still when Harvey let him go but he had to really try as he watched him unbutton his pants. He was still so close and he could smell his arousal as the fabric was peeled away. When Harvey raised himself up slightly to pull his pants down further, Mike couldn't keep his eyes off of the newly revealed skin of his thighs and the way his underwear was tented. Then, as Harvey pulled his cock free, Mike couldn't fight the low whine in his throat.

Mike had been reading about how the dom's needs tend to come first and he'd thought he'd find that hard. Suddenly, though, he didn't mind too much. He was hard, he could feel the usual thrum of arousal just under his skin, but it was different now. It was deeper, pushed back, much less important than Harvey's cock in front of him. He wanted to ask, to beg him for it but he remembered, he needed to learn control.

Harvey started to stroke himself, so close to Mike's face that it was almost impossible to resist. His other hand was still in Mike's hair as he looked at him, watching how he reacted to each movement he made.

Mike didn't know if it was just because they'd been working together for so long or they just clicked but he seemed to know what Harvey wanted without words. That flick of his eyes, that was his cue. He only paused because he was a little worried that he'd gotten it wrong. He raised his eyebrows, asking for clarification and Harvey gave his hair a gentle tug, easing him forwards. He licked his lips before sliding them around the head of his cock, his eyes fluttering closed as he sank down onto it. The noise Harvey made... Mike didn't know anyone could make a groan like that sound dignified. Mike listened and took note of his noises, of the way his hips twitched as he worked, licking and sucking gently. Each deep exhale of Harvey's shot straight through him, his own arousal becoming just that little bit harder to ignore.

"I knew you'd look good like this." Harvey's voice was almost as good as his touch. Mike flicked his tongue across his cock and pushed his head down deeper, doing his best to relax his throat. "But, fuck, I didn't know you'd be so good at it."

Harvey didn't talk too much, but he didn't shy away from reassuring Mike that he was doing well. He said just enough, each word sticking in Mike's head. He surprised him a little when he started to thrust up into Mike's mouth, suddenly seeming less controlled than before. Mike got the hint though and he relaxed, letting Harvey take the lead. He focused on breathing at the right times and the noises Harvey made as he thrust into him, tasting the precome leaking onto his tongue. He felt like he would have been happy to do this for hours, but all too soon, Harvey's breathing began to speed up and his grip on Mike's head becoming slightly tighter.

"I hope you can swallow, I don't want any to get on the couch," he said roughly. Mike made a soft moaning noise, the best he could offer with Harvey thrusting into his throat. The meaning was obviously clear, though, because Harvey stroked a small circle on his temple before thrusting up hard and coming. Mike did his best, only letting a few drops escape and managing to catch them quickly with his tongue.

He hadn't known whether or not to expect anything back from Harvey. He'd thought about it before, when he was reading and he'd known it was a possibility but he didn't think it was important. He was happy just to be around Harvey and, to his own surprise, just the idea of doing what he needed seemed enough to him.

Now, though, with Harvey's hands on him, he couldn't imagine anything better. He pulled out of Mike's mouth and stroked his hair softly. Suddenly, he stood up, fastening his pants before walking towards his bedroom and beckoned for Mike to follow him, cocking his head to the side when he made and attempt to stand. Mike took a deep breath, crawling towards him. He'd thought it would be uncomfortable to be on his knees but it wasn't, not really. He moved towards him, looking up at Harvey, wanting to be close to him again.

In the bedroom, Harvey pulled him up onto the bed, holding him like he did when he'd carried him to the bath, before placing him down onto the bed. When Harvey looked down at him and then kissed him for the first time, time seemed to slow down. He'd thought about this a few times, those times when they were much too close and just looking at each other, usually in Harvey's office but he'd never thought it would actually happen. Mike moaned softly as Harvey's teeth grazed over his lip as he pulled away. He was surprised as Harvey moved down his body, still fully clothed, kissing at his body. He was being more attentive than Mike had expected. He tried not to buck his hips as Harvey moved down further but it was impossible as he felt his lips and teeth moving over his skin.

"Control yourself, boy," Harvey whispered against him and Mike bit back a groan. Harvey's voice was low, contrasting with his gentle touches. "You earned this, but that doesn't mean I don't get to play with you first."

Mike closed his eyes, pressing his arms into the bed to stop himself from reaching up to touch Harvey. Now that the attention was on him, it was harder to ignore how hard he was. He felt Harvey's breath over his navel and he was fighting every urge to touch him, to reach down and either push him down or pull him up for more kissing. Harvey's fingers were digging in to his hips and Mike felt like his was claiming him.

"Please, Harvey..." he breathed, before he could stop himself.

"I hope I don't have to gag you," Harvey replied. "However nice it is to hear that, I've told you to control yourself."

Mike relaxed, untensing slowly and Harvey pressed a small kiss to his hip, a non verbal display of approval. Mike felt it was worth it, anything was worth Harvey's approval and the way he was touching him, even holding back like he'd never had to before. By the time Harvey's fingers brushed over his cock, Mike's world had narrowed to only include his touch. Then, suddenly, he was engulfed in the wet heat of Harvey's mouth. He'd never pictured Harvey doing this, it was always the other way around but he definitely looked good doing it. Mike hadn't known anyone to look so dominant with a cock in his mouth; his eyes were dark and he had one arm across Mike, pinning him down to the bed.

He was good, of course he was. Each flick of his tongue had pleasure shooting under Mike's skin and he couldn't help but groan. He needed to say something, to tell him to stop because he couldn't last much longer like this, not when he'd stopped himself the night before. He put it off, not wanting to sound out of control – he didn't want to disappoint Harvey. Suddenly it was all too much and he almost didn't care anymore. He let himself look down and he almost lost it.

"Harvey... I can't... you're going to have to stop."

"I'm sorry," Harvey said as he pulled back. "Were you telling me what to do?"

"N-no, I just... nngh-" Harvey's mouth was on him again and Mike had to clench every muscle he had to regain some control over himself. "I don't think I'm going to last."

"Yes, you are. I told you, you're mine, now. You're going to control yourself, for me. I'll let you come when I'm ready to."

Somehow, it helped. When Harvey spoke liked that, it shot straight through him, but fuck, somehow he thought he might last a little longer. Maybe it was just because Harvey had told him to, he felt like he had a bit more of a chance. Then, Harvey pulled back, leaving Mike thrusting up into thin air.

"On your knees, now."

Mike got up and turned over, taking a few seconds to balance on the bed. He thought he knew what was coming and he wasn't surprised to hear Harvey rummaging in a drawer.

"Have you been fucked before?"

It was a simple question, but Mike hadn't really expected to have to answer it.

"No, not really. I mean..."

"Just answer me. I'm not asking if you've been with another man, I'm asking if you've had someone else inside of you."

"No, I haven't, Harvey"

"Good."

"Am, er, am I going to now?"

"Yes."

Mike heard a swishing of fabric and wanted to look around, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to. When he felt the mattress shift as Harvey got back onto the bed and then bare skin against his, he really wanted to see him. Had he taken everything off? Was it just his pants?

"Actually, I think I want to see you, turn back over."

Mike turned over and couldn't help but lick his lips. Harvey looked just as good naked as he did in one of his obscenely expensive suits. Under normal circumstances, Mike would have probably jumped on him. He wanted to touch all of him, but instead, he just let his eyes sweep over his body. His eyes dropped down to Harvey's renewed erection and he was suddenly nervous. He'd played around with himself before, often enough to be confident that this wasn't going to feel totally alien, but still, there was a huge difference between a few of his fingers and that. Emphasis on huge.

"Hold yourself open for me," Harvey said as he uncapped the bottle of lube. Mike did what he asked, taking a deep breath as Harvey's fingers pressed into him. He watched anxiously as he worked him open, trying to force himself to relax. This was Harvey, he was safe. He had nothing to worry about. After a few minutes and a lot of lubricant, Harvey seemed sure he was ready and Mike trusted that he must be.

When Harvey slowly moved into him, it wasn't as bad as he'd expected and by the time he'd moved out and thrust in again, any discomfort was starting to dissolve. Harvey was looking at him, concern in his eyes, asking if he was okay. Mike smiled, just a little, to let him know that everything was fine. Harvey's hands ran over him, nails pressing in just a little too hard to be considered brushing. His skin tingled under the contact, his muscles clenching in pleasure as Harvey thrust into him. It wasn't long before each thrust seemed to radiate through him, the feeling of Harvey inside of him almost too much to bear.

Mike tried to focused on the worst things he could think of, to regain some kind of control over himself. It didn't work, he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything but Harvey's touch, his thrusts, the sound of his voice. Harvey dipped his head and kissed him again, deeper than before and Mike suddenly felt like he'd given his entire body over to him. He arched his back, trying to get closer, meeting Harvey's thrusts.

"I thought we'd gotten past this control thing," Harvey said. He placed his hand on Mike's stomach. " _Down._ "

Mike forced himself to do it, biting his lip hard to distract himself. Harvey's lips were ghosting over his collarbone, making him shudder violently. When his teeth pulled at his skin softly, Mike couldn't help the noises he made. When he bit down harder, his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Please, Harvey..."

Harvey just bit down harder, pain giving him a moment of clarity, pushing his arousal down just enough to help.

"Come on, Mike, you've been so good for me. You can last just a little longer for me, can't you?"

Harvey's voice was a mixture of calm and firm and Mike tried, he really did, but his legs were trembling.

"I'm close, you're so fucking tight, you're going to wait for me, aren't you?" Harvey breathed, fingers pressing into Mike's hips as he thrusted harder. "Answer me, Mike."

"Y-Yes! I can wait."

"Yes? I thought you were a quick learner."

Mike was confused for just a second before he remembered.

"Yes, Harvey."

"Good."

Mike let his world narrow to just Harvey, trying to ignore his own desperation. Harvey's breathing was his focal point as he ignored the ache building within him. He wondered if he'd have marks from the bites and the fingers pressing hard into his hips. He really hoped he would.

Just then, Harvey moved one hand up to his cock and stroked it slowly, rolling his thumb over the head, making Mike gasp and thrust upwards. That wasn't fair. Harvey thrust harder into him and he was breathing like he was close again.

"I want to hear you now," Harvey said, squeezing his cock again.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to come for me?"

"Y-Yeah, um, yes, Harvey."

"Then tell me, I want to hear you."

Mike just looked at Harvey for a second but then he thrust into him hard, before building up a stead rhythm that he matched with his hand.

"Nngh – fuck, yes I want to come, Harvey," Mike breathed.

"Well I guess you have been good, maybe I should let you. What do you think?"

"Yes, please. Fuck, please let me come. Please, Harvey."

Harvey dipped his head and bit the edge of Mike's jaw, not hard enough to really hurt before looking at him and smirking.

" _Okay, you can_."

Mike didn't really understand, but he guessed it was like how sometimes he'd find himself following Harvey before he'd even meant to take a step. As soon as Harvey said those words, he was coming, hard, shaking and gasping as Harvey watched. He barely noticed when Harvey kept thrusting, pulling him onto his cock as he came with him.

 

*

 

Looking back, their first time had been flawed. They hadn't really known each other, not in the right ways. They hadn't had time to explore each other yet, to work out what the other person liked. They hadn't been able to grow together and learn to enjoy new things. All in all, it was much like the first time for most couples.

A year later, Mike was smiling as he moved his stuff into their new apartment. They'd decided to get a new one together. Harvey obviously wouldn't be moving into Mike's and, well, someone had once told Harvey that he'd been in his for far too long. They'd settled for a place a little further from Pearson Hardman than Harvey was used to. It was still an apartment, still ridiculously extravagant, but it had a little more warmth than his previous place.

Mike had always liked Harvey's apartment when he stayed over, it was fun, exciting, but it was definitely a bachelor pad, albeit a very, very classy one. Their new place had just enough glass to make Harvey feel at home, but little enough to make it feel like a place just for the two of them.

They'd grown closer, worked on how well they knew each other but, aside from that, not much had changed. Mike still spoke out of turn at work sometimes. He just got punished for it at home and, well, Harvey would bet money that sometimes, he did it on purpose. It was never anything serious, Mike still wanted, needed, to make Harvey proud of him, but sometimes he liked to have a little fun.

They'd had quite a few conversations, thanks to Harvey's position at work and their sexual arrangements, about how they were both equals. Mike never really believed it, not really. Nobody was equal to Harvey, but he always insisted that Mike make as many decisions as he did, if they were important.

Mike didn't think their relationship was that strange. It was mostly normal, just that when they were at home watching the game, he usually curled up in Harvey's lap or, if it had been a particularly bad day, at his feet. Sometimes, Harvey would need him to just be there for him, in every way possible, to give him everything and Mike was more than willing. They both needed each other and that was just fine.

They didn't always have sex in the same way, but they usually did. Occasionally, though, their sex would be ordinary. Well, no, it was still absolutely mind blowing, in Mike's opinion, but sometimes, they liked to play. That's what it felt like to him now, after having Harvey like he had for so long. Sex as equals, where he got to choose what happened? It felt like a game. He felt like he and Harvey were playing at _not_  have a D/s relationship and it was fun. Still, nothing beat Harvey really getting what he wanted.


End file.
